


"Would you…?"

by LaBelleIzzy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Sweet, Transformative Works Welcome, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/pseuds/LaBelleIzzy
Summary: a short fic about asking for what you want. :)
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Kent "Parse" Parson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	"Would you…?"

Bitty's butt is cold on the concrete. Watching through beer goggles, following with his eyes as Kent continues down into the parking garage. He sits down wobbly on the square landing framed by strong metal railings, just above the parking area where Kent is putting something into the trunk of his car. 

He doesn't even realize that he's begun speaking: "Sweetheart? Since you're down there already, I'm feelin’ kinda lazy, would you be willing to put mine into my car as well?" Kent looks up, surprised. A sweet and vulnerable expression crosses his face for a microsecond, before he ducks his head, smirks, then tips his face back up at Bitty. "Sure, but it will cost ya," he calls, voice echoing in the cavelike space of the underground car park.

Bitty feels just a bit blurry, and blinks. Feeling brave he chirps, "Don't worry, I'm good for it." 

Kent's little half smile is charming as hell, and he says, "Fine, then toss me your keys."

Bitty digs his keys out. He really shouldn't both get tipsy at these parties AND wear his very tight jeans, no matter how good they make his butt look. Gesturing Kent to come a bit closer, he pushes his arm through and drops his keys on down through the railings. 

Their fingers could almost touch (something about how close the ceiling is and how cozy and cavelike the space feels) if Bitty reached down and Kent reached up for him. He's judging himself a little for being so lazy, but he's already dropped his keys down, so.

Now he's blinking down at where Kent is waiting, spinning his keys around one long, dexterous finger, smiling crookedly up at him. That smile makes Bitty all warm in the face, and OH! Right.

Bitty scrambles behind himself, where he left the bottle of champagne. Kind of Marty to share a few bottles with folks. Bitty carefully slips his arm and the bottle through the gap in the railings. Kent, reaching up, can just wrap one big hand with those long fingers around the base of the bottle, lifting it safely down. He winks at Bitty. "BRB" he chirps. Bitty rolls his eyes at Kent as he strolls away and out of sight.

Kent's clicking footsteps echo in his shiny Italian leather shoes. Then Bitty can hear the distinctive beep of his car unlocking, see the flash of his headlights from around the corner, hear Kent whistling some pop tune Bitty can almost recognize, growing gradually louder as he comes back. 

Suddenly, there he is again, back at the corner of the stairs where Bitty is hunched, peering down.

"Lemme try something," Kent huffs through a smile. Bitty's heart skips a beat, because Lord is this boy pretty, (especially when he smiles) and he's been gently flirting with Bitty all night. Bitty likes it. Likes Kent.

"Sure, sugar, knock yourself out," Bitty smiles back.

Kent tips his head sideways, narrows his eyes, assessing, takes a few steps backwards. And then immediately it's like watching a basketball player going up for a slamdunk, but only if you were the hoop. 

Kent bounces forward lightly, gaining momentum before he leaps up like a cat, right towards where Bitty is sitting. He catches two vertical supports for the railing, and his lower body swings forward, like when Steph Curry is hanging from the hoop. But then he swings his whole body out again, and using that, hitches himself up and climbs a few inches higher.

His face is barely inches away, just the other side of the railing. He's breathing a little hard, and his muscles are shifting, straining as he makes the effort to stay in place. The tendons in his hands are visible where he grips, his head's tipped up and his face pressed in between the vertical supports.

Hanging from the railing, he grins and says, "Time to pay up, Bittle! Kiss me?" His cocky bravado is adorable.

How does he know that ridiculous showy gestures are the direct route to Bitty's heart?

Bitty bends down, presses his own face to the railings, and kisses him softly. The contrast between the cool metal and Kent's warm lips is electric, and Bitty feels a thrill go up his spine, flushing warm all over his face and neck, all down his chest.

It's a very nice kiss, is what he's saying. 

He lays his hands over Kent's on the railing for just a moment, and squeezing gently, takes a nice deep breath. Then he drops another little kiss on Kent's mouth, and says, "You ridiculous boy. Bring me my keys back!"

Kent swings himself back down from the railings, grinning as he lands. "Aye-aye, captain!" he says, with an impertinent two finger salute.

Bitty dusts his butt off as he rises and cocks one hip, mock-impatiently holding his hand out as Kent climbs back up the stairs.  
He stands one riser down from Bitty to drop the keys in Bitty's waiting palm, so they're almost the same height. Bitty tugs him closer.

That next kiss is even nicer, actually, when they can both manage to stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> (I realized this is my second story set in a stairwell, I don't know if there's something about the architecture of stairwells, or liminal spaces, or what. This story is based on the most memorable kiss that I shared with an ex from long ago, and on some interesting adventures in car parks with prior lovers. )
> 
> All the love to Ngozi Ukazu, and her Adorkable little queer college hockey webcomic which you can start reading here:  
> https://www.checkpleasecomic.com/comic/01-01-01


End file.
